Don't Think of Me
by lady.so.divine
Summary: DMHG, years have past since they have last seen each other. Both have changed tremendously but have their feelings for one another also changed? You'll have to find out...I'll try to update as often as I can . Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Chapter 1

Summer was coming to a close. Here and there you could see the leaves turning from their pungent greens to yellows and reds; and now as the sun slowly crept its way back amongst the clouds, Hermione stirred in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open to a beautiful morning. Warm rays of sunlight filtered through her window and onto her face, making her smile. It had been one of the best summers she has had to date. It was spent in France with two of her best friends, Harry and Ron, one of which had come to be her new boyfriend. She and Ron had always had some sort of deeper connection but it was finally realized after they had finished school. She thought back to school and how their last year had been one of the toughest and scariest they had ever lived through. After Dumbledore's death, Voldemort had sprung into action and dispatched his Death Eaters all over the world. It had taken a large amount of Aurors, magical creatures and regular witches and wizards to defeat him. She had never seen so much death and hatred between people and was still slightly traumatized from having witnessed so much. But she had put all that behind her. Her life was great and she was finally, truly in love. She put her thoughts of the war away and got up. Her mom was already preparing breakfast and the aromatic smell of coffee filled her nostrils.

"Mmm, something smells good down there! What's for breakfast mum?" She shouted down the stairs.

"Your favourite hun, pancakes and of course freshly brewed coffee." Her mom yelled back.

"Excellent!" She giggled and ran down the stairs. She seated herself at the kitchen table where her breakfast was already waiting for her. "This smells delicious, thanks mum." She dove into her breakfast and it was gone in seconds.

"Oh dear, I see you were quite hungry then. Want seconds?" Her mom laughed and held up a plate with more pancakes on it.

"Oh no, I'm quite full. Shouldn't have eaten it that fast but oh well, I need get to my new job! Can't be late on my very first day." Hermione got up and went back upstairs. She was going through her closet trying to find something nice to wear for work when an owl flew in through her open window, crash landing on her bed.

"Well hello there? What've you got for me?" She approached it with a treat and untied the letter that was on its foot. "Oh it's from Ron!" Her face lit up as his read his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Just wanted to know if you wanted to go for lunch today? I know it's your first day on the job so I'll understand if you can't make it. Please try though because I really want to see you._

_Yours truly,_

_Ron _

She replied in a hurry, telling him to meet her at a little bistro right around the corner from her work which happened to be the Ministry of Magic.

She arrived at the ministry, eager to meet everyone. The last she heard there was going to be a new minister but the candidates haven't been introduced to the public just yet. As she walked down the hallway, memories flooded her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, recalling that awful night and how Sirius was taken away from them. But Bellatrix suffered now...she was back in Azkaban with other Death Eaters that had survived. Hermione shook this from her mind and focused on better, happier things, like her job. She walked up to the front desk, handed over her wand to be checked and then proceeded to go towards the Magical Creatures Department. She was going to be working very closely with magical creatures, trying to earn them the rights they deserve. Her S.P.E.W. efforts weren't futile after all.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm starting today. Where am I supposed to be?" She smiled at the kind witch that sat behind a desk, a pile of papers swaying dangerously with a bottle of ink sitting on top of it.

"Nice to meet you dear, just go through those doors and Mr. Malfoy will direct your office." She smiled at Hermione and continued doing her work. However, Hermione's entire body had frozen at the mention of her sworn enemy's name. How could he possibly be working at the ministry after what his father had done?

"So…so…Mr. Malfoy is my boss?" She barely chocked the words out.

"Well yes, at the moment. But word has it he's going to be running for Minister! How exciting! He'd be the youngest one running in the history of the ministry!" The witch responded, beaming, obviously proud to be working with someone so powerful.

"Oh, really?" Hermione smiled weakly and walked through the door. She walked down a narrow hallway with doors on both sides and one door at the very end. It bore the name "Draco Malfoy, Head of the Magical Creatures Department". She took a deep breath and poised her hand before the door. She knocked three times and waited to be summoned.

"Come in." Said a deep, masculine voice. She felt her stomach flip and her heart drop. It was him, no questions about it. She decided to just face him and opened the door. There he was, sitting in an intimidating high backed leather chair behind a large mahogany desk, smirk firmly in place.

"Granger, how nice of you to finally join me. I've been expecting you." He got up and walked around his desk, stretching out his hand to her. She looked taken aback and just stood there. "Well, are you going to shake my hand or not? I am your boss now and we're expected to act in a civil manner." She nodded mutely and took his hand, quickly withdrawing. He just looked at her and then went back to his desk.

"Alright then, you're office is right next to mine on the right hand side when you walk out. Everything is in there waiting for you so just get started on a few of the reports and have them on my desk by Friday morning. If there's something you don't understand, talk to Mary, she's been here longer than anyone and will be more than glad to help you. Now I have to get back to work, do you mind?" She just nodded and walked out, realizing how stupid she must've looked.

"Oh god…I can't believe this." She muttered as she left his office and stepped into hers. It was quite nice, not as spacious as Malfoy's but nice none the less. There were a few reports sitting on her desk and she moved towards them; nothing but tedious work.

"Well, might as well get started on these." She sat down and thought back to Malfoy. He was going to run for minister…this could be very bad.

A/N: well there's the first chapter, there will be more to come so please read and review tell me what you think and if there's anything that I can improve. Thanks!

P.S. This is my first fanfic so be kind hehe, I'm a fan of this site but just recently decided to start writing on my own .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hermione sat in a small coffee shop waiting for Ron to arrive. It had already been a week since she started her new job…and she loved it! Sure there were lots of reports to do and silly errands to run for Ferret-Boy, but she liked most of the people she worked with and found that they had similar feelings towards magical creatures. She smiled to herself as she sipped her coffee, loving her life and everyone in it. At that precise moment Ron walked into the coffee shop, approaching her with a grin on his face.

"Well hello there pretty lady, you shouldn't be sitting here all by yourself. People might think you're single." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She immediately blushed and giggled like a 10-year-old school girl.

"Oh Ron…stop. You're embarrassing me." She chuckled.

"So, how's the first week been? Is Malfoy being a prick? 'Cause if he is, I swear I'll tear that smirk right off his face." He said seriously, still having a major problem with the Slytherin Prince.

"Ron, don't worry. He's actually acting decent towards me. No name calling or anything else for that matter. He's my boss and I think he values his position. Besides, he's going to be running for Minister." She reassured Ron, but the last statement made him turn as red as a beet.

"What! They would allow HIM to run? This is outrageous!" He shouted, a few heads turning to see what the commotion was about.

"Ron, shhh…we don't need to draw attention to ourselves. I agree with you though. I don't know if I can trust him. He seems like he could be the next Voldemort from they way he used to act in school and from what he did..." She looked down at her shoes, eyes tearing slightly. Ron banged his fist against the small table, making Hermione's coffee spill.

"Sorry…I just can't stand him! They know what he did and what he's capable of. Why are they letting him even work in the ministry?" Ron's eyes were looking into hers intensely, as if the answer was hidden there.

"I don't know Ron. He apologized, telling everyone how he was being controlled and that he didn't want to do it. But I don't know if I can believe that." She sighed and got up, gathering her things. "I need to get back, my lunch break is over." She leaned in towards him, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Mmk…I'll owl you later." He smiled at her, watching as she left the café.

Hermione arrived back at the ministry, heading straight for her office. As she approached her door, she heard a woman's laugh from behind Malfoy's.

"Oh stop! Draco…we're in the ministry, we shouldn't be doing this." She said in between fits of giggles.

"Well, this is my office and I'm the head of the department so I can do whatever I want." He said to her. Then everything went quiet. Hermione shuddered, knowing what they were doing in there. She walked into her office, leaving the door slightly open. She started on some reports but was soon drawn out of her concentration. The woman who had been in Malfoy's office stepped out, pulling down her skirt and reapplying her lipstick.

"Bye Drakie. I'll see you tonight then?" She asked coyly as he walked out behind her.

"Why, of course. I'll pick you up at 7:30. And wear something short and tight." He grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Ciao Bella." She giggled and walked away. He just stood there watching her sway her hips. "Damn…"

"New secretary?" Hermione asked a look of utter disgust on her face.

"What's it to you? Are you jealous?" He smirked, leaning in her door way. His blond hair was messy, falling into his eyes, which were staring right into her hazel ones. All of a sudden she felt her heart racing, her breathing became slightly heavier and she felt completely uncomfortable around him.

"Me? Jealous? Well of course I would be jealous of a Barbie with fake tits and no self respect. Sorry Malfoy, but I, unlike that little…trollop, would never degrade myself like that."

"Oh really?" He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he slowly approached her desk. He leaned over her pile of papers, his face inches away from hers. He licked his lips slowly, daring to come even closer.

"STOP!" She got up, grabbed her purse and ran out of the office.

"Hermione dear, where are you going?" Mary asked her, seeing the scared look on her face.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I need to go home, ok?" She said, pleading with her.

"Oh, of course, I can see that you're a little paler than usual. You just go on home dear and get some rest." Mary smiled at her and Hermione left, walking quickly. She wanted to put as much distance between him and herself.

Malfoy sat in his office, obviously satisfied at how he made her squirm and run out like that. He was smiling to himself, remembering those pouty lips of hers. For a mudblood, she wasn't half bad. In fact, she had grown into quite the woman; curvaceous with a natural beauty that his Barbie Doll could never possess.

Hermione sat in her room, boxes all over the place. For the past few years she had lived with her parents until she was able to get a steady job. Now that she finally got what she wanted, she decided that moving out would be next on her list. Her parents didn't want to see her go but knew that their little girl wasn't that little anymore. After all she was 22 now and ready for a change. She got up from her bed and grabbed her wand. Muttering an incantation, all the things in her room found their way into boxes. She looked at the bare room, her entire life packed up in boxes and trunks.

"Well…it's time to grow up Hermione." She said to herself and proceeded downstairs where the movers waited for her. "Everything is upstairs. It's all packed up." They nodded and soon enough all her boxes and furniture were put away in a truck parked outside her parents' house.

"Oh I can't believe our baby is moving out. Who's going to cook for you?" Her mom asked with a worried tone.

"Mom, I think I can fend for myself. And if worst comes to worst, I'll drop by here for dinner." She grinned and hugged her mom tightly. "I'll miss living here but I'll visit all the time, don't worry.

"Oh I know…I'm just going to miss you so much. I love you honey." Her mom's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh don't cry Judith, it's not like she's moving to Africa." Her dad piped in. "I'll miss you too pumpkin." She hugged her dad, sensing that he didn't want her to leave just as much as her mum.

"Bye mum, bye dad." She stepped into her car and drove off, watching as they waved. As they got smaller and smaller, finally disappearing from view, she felt like she was staring a whole new life: her own.

A/N: There's chapter 2, yaaay. Sure they're not very long but a girl can only write for so long . ! But yeah, I'll try to make them a bit longer in the future. The story is starting off very slowly I know, but I need to develop these characters as well as the plot so be patient. Thank you!

-San-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione sat on the floor of her new apartment, surrounded by boxes and furniture. She lay back against the cool hardwood floor and smiled. _This is going to be so cool!_ She thought to herself, giggling. She closed her eyes and thought about her life. Everything was going so well. Ron was amazing and she loved him so much, her job was great and now this, the perfect little apartment in the heart of London. She even had a little terrace. All of a sudden a strange image popped into her head. It was Malfoy of all people…leaning in closer and closer, on the verge of kissing her. She opened her eyes, feeling her heart racing. She got up and ran to the terrace, opening the French doors and stepping into the still warm September air. She didn't know why he made her feel so weird. She couldn't even identify it with a reasonable feeling. It was just…odd.

"Ok Hermione, pull yourself together, you've got lots to do." She muttered to herself, wandering back inside. She started to move around the furniture, trying to figure out how she wanted her apartment to look like.

After a couple of hours, the apartment was almost set up. She was never one to leave a job unfinished. The furniture was in place, almost all the boxes were unpacked, and a tea kettle was whistling in the kitchen. Hermione looked up from one of the boxes she was unpacking and got up to go to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of green tea and headed back to her room. This was her favourite room in the entire place. It was spacious and airy, with soft lavender on the walls. There was a large four poster bed made out of the most beautiful oak. The rest of the furniture was just like it, keeping a nice country feel to the entire room. She had decorated the room in all white, with a few pastel colors popping up in photographs on the walls. There was another set of French doors that opened up to a small terrace. She had the doors wide open, allowing a light breeze to sweep into the room. The sun was slowly setting, casting a beautiful orange light into her room. She came back, tea in hand, and looked around her. It was perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better place. All of a sudden, a small grey owl swooped in through the open French doors. There was a note attached to its outstretched leg.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at the tiny owl and gave it a treat. She unfolded the note and started to read it.

_Hey Mione,_

_I was wondering if I could come over and see your new place. I'll bring some wine if you want._

_Love,_

_Ron_

She quickly replied with a "Yes, of course you can. And please do" sending the owl back on its way. She grinned, excited that Ron was coming over. They hadn't really had time alone since she saw him at the café during her lunch break a few days back. And besides, they needed to christen her new bed anyways. She quickly went over to her closet and picked out a silky black negligee. She slipped off her sweats and t-shirt and pulled on the negligee, admiring how it looked on her. She let her chestnut hair cascade down her back in soft waves, a few tendrils framing her face beautifully. She smiled as she heard a knock on the door. _Oh, that must be Ron, _she thought, hurrying towards the door. She opened it and smiled seductively at Ron, taking his hand and leading the dumbstruck guy into her apartment.

"My, my Hermione, I wasn't expecting this." He grinned, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue slowly traced over her lips, begging for entrance. She placed her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. His hands were slowly making their way down to her ass, squeezing it gently and pushing her even more into his hardening bulge. She could feel the warm wetness between her legs, shivers running up and down her spine. His hands moved back up to her breasts, stroking and squeezing them.

"Let's go into the bedroom…" She whispered into his ear, pulling at his hand and leading him to the bed. She took the bottle of wine out of his hand and placed it on a small night table. She pushed him down onto the bed and slowly started to strip off her negligee. Ron looked her up and down, loving every inch and every curve.

"I love you Mione…" He said, taking her hand and pulling her close.

"I love you too." She kissed him as she slowly started to unbutton his pants. She could feel his erect penis through the thick of the jeans, begging to be released. She grinned into his mouth, pulling his pants down along with his boxers. She pulled his shirt off and then pushed him down, flat on his back. She started working his dick, massaging it with her hands and then slowly sucking and nibbling it. It made him go wild and moan with pleasure.

"Oh god, don't stop…oh yeah." He muttered as she sucked on his shaft. She got up and straddled him, her wetness making him go even crazier. He flipped her onto her back and started kissing his way down to her pussy. He spread her legs wide open and buried his head into her moist cunt. He licked and sucked on it, now making her moan, almost making her lose her breath.

"Ron, I need you in me now!" She screamed. He grinned and crawled his way back up to her, crushing his lips into hers. It was rough and full of passion just like their love making has always been. He massaged the head of his dick against her pussy, finally thrusting in. He started to fuck her slowly at first, enjoying the way she felt. Then he started to go faster and faster, ramming into her and making her buck against him. He lifted her up into a sitting position and then lifted her up, pushing her against the wall. He started to fuck her again, faster and faster until they both came, shuddering with pure pleasure. They slid down onto the floor, kissing slowly and getting ready for another round.

Hermione woke up next to Ron, his soft snoring making her giggle. It was a gloomy day outside with dark, ominous clouds draping over the city. It started to rain softly, the pitter-patter against the windows soothing. Hermione got up and sauntered over to the bathroom, running hot water in the shower. She stepped in and let the water wake her up and refresh her. The heat of the water felt nice against her skin, making her face flush a little. After she was nice and clean she stepped out into the steamy bathroom and quickly dried herself off. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a soft, black cashmere sweater. It hugged her waist perfectly, feeling like heaven against her skin. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, showing off her flawless face and gorgeous eyes. She walked over to her bed and looked down at her boyfriend, who stirred a little as she sat down beside him.

"Ron, wake up." She whispered into his ear, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Not now Mione…I'm tired." He muttered, obviously thinking of something else.

"No, silly, I'm just going to the bakery to get some goodies. I'll be back soon so you just make yourself at home." She left the bedroom and got ready to leave, pulling on a pair of running shoes and grabbing an umbrella. She left her apartment and wandered down the hall to the elevator, pressing the down button and waiting patiently. There was a small "ping" as the elevator arrived and the mirrored doors slid opened to reveal none other than…

A/N: oh no! Cliffy! I shall reveal the mystery person in the next chapter hehe…evil I know. Hope you enjoyed it and yeah I know…not very long but my creativity is running on low . . So stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione gasped, her eyes glued to the person standing opposite her. It was The Slytherin Prince, smirk firmly in place and eyes narrowed at the poor girl.

"Well, well, well…I didn't know you lived here." He said, leaning against the elevator wall. Hermione just stared at him, still trying to adjust to the fact that Malfoy lived in the same building as her.

"I…I yeah, I live here now. What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, forgetting she was also talking to her boss.

"Now Granger, is that any way to talk to your boss? Didn't think so. Well, are you getting on or what?" He asked, looking at her pointedly. She nodded numbly and stepped onto the elevator.

"To answer your question I live here too. I'm in the penthouse." He answered her previous question, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, ok. I just assumed you'd live in a mansion somewhere out of the city. I didn't think you'd like to live in such close proximity to muggles." She responded, with a slight iciness to her tone.

"Well Granger, assumption is the mother of all fuck ups so never assume anything about me. I'm not the same person I used to be. I actually like living here, it's close to work and there are tons of gorgeous girls wandering around that I just couldn't help myself." He chuckled at her disgusted expression.

"Well, you haven't changed much…" She muttered. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. They both stepped out and headed towards the front doors. Before she had a chance to, Malfoy grabbed the door for her.

"Well…thanks." She gave him a weird yet surprised look and then quickly disappeared into the rain, her black umbrella getting lost in the crowd. Malfoy just stood there, thoughts about the Gryffindor racing through his mind. He smirked and then went in the opposite direction.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Not only was he her boss but he lived in the same damned building as her! _This is ridiculous! It's as if he's following me everywhere!_ She cursed herself for choosing that building out of all the other great ones. _I can't believe this…what the hell is going on?_

She arrived at the small bakery and picked out a few croissants, bagels and Danishes. She headed back out towards her building, hoping she wouldn't run into him again. When she arrived at her apartment, with no sight of Malfoy, she could finally breathe.

"Ron, I'm back. Are you up yet?" She hollered.

"'Course, Mione. What did you bring?" He came up to her with just a towel on, hair still dripping wet. She grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, dropping the bag of goodies on the couch. "Ok, what else did you bring?" He grinned at her and then picked up the bag, grabbing a Danish and heading towards the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" He asked her, taking a rather large bite out of the pastry.

"Yes please. I've got the worst headache." She sat down on the couch and took a croissant, thinking back to Malfoy. Why she was thinking about him, she had no idea.

"Ugh…is that coffee done yet?" She whined, curling under a blanket and turning on the TV.

"Here you go, love." He placed a mug in front of her, the aroma filling the entire room.

"Mmm, thank you. This is just what I need." She took a few sips and set it down, staring at the television. The next few days were supposed to be cloudy and rainy according to the weather girl. She had a big fake smile plastered on her face, along with big fake breasts popping out of a white blouse. Hermione scoffed, thinking back to Malfoy's little Barbie doll. She found herself feeling jealous but of what? _Maybe I don't want to admit it to myself but…I think I have feeling for Malfoy. _The thought sounded absurd in her mind yet it made sense. She recalled the incident in the elevator. Once again she had felt that odd tension between them and now she knew what it was. It wasn't dislike or anything of the sort, it was pure sexual tension. She didn't know whether he felt it as well but she knew she did and it was wrong. She's with Ron now and they love each other. Ron came back into the living room, fully dressed.

"Well I better get going. Mum asked me to help her out at home today. Some relatives of ours are coming over for the week so I need to clear out my old room for them. I'll owl you later." He kissed her and with a loud pop, he had disappeared. She stared at the spot where he was standing, thinking back on the time they had spent together. It had been wonderful and exciting but her feelings were misplaced now. In fact, they were all over the place. She knew she still loved him but she had all these feelings now for Malfoy that weren't going away any time soon.

"What am I going to do?" She buried her head in her hands, tears forming in her eyes, ready to spill over.

Hermione woke up, wondering where she was for a moment. Then she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. Everything was dark and the rain was still falling outside, but with more vigor now. She could hear the rumbling of thunder and then bright flashes of lightning would streak across the sky, filling her living room in a strange electric light. She got up and turned the lights on, causing her to squint. She had lost track of time and when she looked at the clock she realized it was already 8 o'clock.

"Wow, I must've been out for quite a while…" She muttered and turned the TV back on. Some sitcom was on but she didn't pay attention to it. Her mind was back on the same topic she had just cried over. She didn't know what to do. _Well it's obvious, isn't it? You should stay with Ron. You love him and Malfoy shouldn't come between you two. _Her reasonable side chimed in and it made perfect sense. _However, you feel this incredible attraction to Malfoy. He's like the forbidden fruit and that's always the sweetest. _And there was her reckless side. She was torn between the two even though she shouldn't be. It was slowly driving her mad! She got up and grabbed her coat. She needed to clear her mind. She stepped out into the rain and started walking around not really knowing where she was headed. She walked past a small café that was still open. It had an inviting feel to it and looked like it would maybe relax her a little. She stepped in and left her umbrella by the door, taking a seat in one of the many over-stuffed chairs. A waitress walked over and asked her what she wanted.

"I'd like a vanilla late and a lemon-cranberry scone, thank you." She smiled at the waitress and made herself comfortable. She looked around the café and realized that there was nothing but couples. She sighed and resumed her people watching. Something caught her eye, something that that made her want to scream. _I can't believe it…_she thought to herself in disbelief. A familiar blonde was sitting at the far end of the room reading a muggle newspaper. She couldn't very well leave since she had already placed her order but she didn't feel like staying here either. She slid down in her chair, hoping that he wouldn't see her but at that moment he looked up from his newspaper, his eyes freezing on her, that look of finally recognizing her forming on his face. He smirked and then got up, slowly making his way over to her. _Oh no, he's coming over! What the hell do I do? _There was nothing she could do since he was already sitting across from her.

"So, what brings you here Granger?" He asked, taking a large sip of his coffee.

"I just needed a walk and saw this place. It looked nice." She muttered, feeling her face turning red. Why was he doing this to her?

"So I saw Weasley today. I take it he came to see you?" There was an odd tone to his voice but she couldn't quite place it.

"Yes, we're going out. I've never been happier." She said, forcing out a smile. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like you could be happy with that idiot." He muttered, his eyes clouding over slightly.

"Hey, don't call him that. He's my boyfriend and I'd appreciate it if my boss didn't put him down." She said through gritted teeth. She leaned back against her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, getting slightly impatient with her waitress.

"Sorry Granger…but please, how could he make you happy? What can he even offer? And don't give me any of that love bullshit." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"That's exactly it Malfoy. He loves me more than anything in the world and he would do anything for me. I don't need material things to know how much I'm appreciated…I'll leave that to you since that seem the only thing you care about. Oh and tits, how could I've forgotten." She smiled, loving the pissed off look that was slowly washing over his face.

"What the fuck do you know?" He spat back at her, leaning across the little table and making her shrink back into her chair.

"Well you said it yourself…you're only here for the girls and everyone knows how materialistic you are. You're a selfish little brat and always have been. That's how everyone perceives you." This must've struck a nerve because at that moment he stood up, grabbed his coat and stalked out of the café with all eyes turning from him to Hermione. She shook her head knowing that she shouldn't have angered him. This could pose a problem at work that's highly unnecessary.

After she had finished her coffee and scone she headed home. She stepped into the lavish lobby and waited for the elevator. A familiar 'ping' sounded as the elevator doors opened. An overly made up girl stepped up in a much too short skirt. Hermione could only assume where she was coming from and it made her sick to her stomach. She sighed and pressed for the 3rd floor.

She unlocked the door and plopped down on the couch. She felt drained but sleep would not come to her tonight. Instead she found herself awake until dawn, reading one of her many books to pass the time. However, the words didn't really seem to mean much to her. Her mind couldn't get away from Malfoy, it was all she wanted. She felt restless and confused. What would she do about Ron? The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him in any way. Well, either way, someone was bound to get hurt and she had a safe bet that it would be her…


End file.
